trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Oz
The Planet Oz Created By: Garry Stahl Number of Members: 1.5 billion Nature of Members: Ane Humanoids or Aneilogs Organization: Working Anarchy Game Role: Base for the Starbase 600 game World Role: Residue of the Ane encounter with the Rishans. Relative Influence: Minor Only two worlds on the edge of the unknown. Oz, is the primary world. Kansas a recently founded colony. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Live our lives and learn stuff. Relative Wealth: Wealthy, one planetary system. Group advantages: The Aneilogs are humanoid Ane. They have hands and walk bipedally. This has allowed them to construct a technological society. Contacts: Starfleet and Starbase 600, The All. Special Abilities: Racial memory and powerful telepaths. Group Disadvantages: Aneilogs have had their technology pounded flat in the last 500 years. Development back to an industrial base has been uneven given that they are ecologically conscious about said development. They will not use polluting technologies, which severely limits the available power grid in both where it can be and how large it can get. Special Disadvantages: Aneilogs still posses the vocal apparatus of Ane, and have difficulty speaking humanoid languages. Among themselves they never bother. They cannot teleport as their quadrupedal cousins, that part of the brain was reworked to give them hands. Aneilogs are mostly hairless and have a low tolerance for cold. Who belongs: Anyone that really wants to. Those who favor them: Ane Confederation, UFP Starfleet. Those opposed to them: No known enemies at this time outside generic UFP opposition. Area of Operation: 20 light years from the Zantree Alliance at the 7:30 position looking down from galactic north approximately 600 light years from Earth. Headquarters Location: Emerald City on the Loquirian river Public Face: Perky, happy bipeds with cute noses. Notable Members: *''Anderban'' The current "head of state". He had the least objection to taking the job when a face man was needed. His primary duty is being a "face" for the planetary consensus. He is an expected figurehead for people that expect a government. Anderban lives in Emerald City, now the de facto Capital. When not playing the role of Head of State he runs his ice cream and cheese shop named "Tasty Treats". With the change of the planet's name to Oz, certain functional changes have been made. A true Capital building has been constructed complete will long impressive hall and flaming holotank throne, pay no attention to the Aneilog behind that curtain. The sign on the door still reads. "Planetary Capital: Graft and bribes in rear" *''Admiral Jay P. Hailey. The Federation commander that found the Aneilogs and decided it was a good place for a starbase. '''History of the Planet:' Coventry (now Oz) was one of the many Ane worlds founded during the initial Ane Diaspora. They prospered as much as any Ane world, accepting various visitors and learning all they could. 100,000 years ago the Rishans dropped by. They thought the Ane design was awkward. Intelligent species should be bipeds with hands. So they fixed it. 80% of the population died within a few days. The survivors staggered around dazed. The shock to the All itself has never been equaled. The Rishans watched for a while, when it was clear that the remaining 20% would not curl up and die, they called the procedure a success and moved on. The Aneilogs picked up the shattered shreds of their lives and tried to make a go of things. They had no technology and no skills. They formed into wandering bands and began a gatherer existence. They knew tools were possible, and taught themselves the necessary skills by trial and error. Their first useful tool was ironically was the horns of the masses of dead. Remembering the lessons of a hundreds of races that had destroyed or came close to destroying their ecologies they proceeded with technology slowly in a planned and measured manner. 800 years ago they had achieved a warp capable culture. By 600 years ago they found and colonized a world near them, and were planning for the next stage of warp technology when they would have a chance at uniting the Ane worlds with Ane build warp drives. They had peace with the neighbors and prosperity. Then came the Kliges'chee. First it was rumors, then refugees. A vicious race was boiling out from the rimward. They smashed all before them and were relentless. Race after race fell to the raiders. Their colony was in the path, and mass movement started for the home world, but not in time. Coventry saw the writing on the wall. The attacks came until whoever was beaten back. The harder you resisted, the more they pounded you. The Aneilogs threw everything into defense. Protected caverns, food and water stores, tools, but only the basics. There was no danger of invasion, the Kliges'chee were liquid methane creatures. A class M world was useless to them. The Aneilogs retreated below ground, and let their technology take the brunt of the attack. As of 500 years ago their cities were ruined, the space port and hard won starships wrecked. The Aneilogs were back to the iron age, but they were alive. In the time since they have carefully rebuilt. Their knowledge of technology survived if the means did not. With the arrival of the USS Discovery, the Aneilogs have physical contact with the Federation and technological support to quickly regain what was lost. As part of the Starbase 600 exploration push Starfleet officers have been sent out in "Free Traders" to gather man in the street data about the warp capable cultures in the neighborhood. The first such is the SS Curious Minnow commanded by Lt. Commander Brett Tyson, and his five Aneilog crew. At Mizert and wishing to keep is point of origin secret for the moment Brett announced he was from "Oz". The Aneilogs picked up on it and soon a lively debate sprung up as to remaining Coventry. Well the Oz case won out. the whole planet has gone a bit crazy over it. The Oz Calendar The Oz Year is divided into 16 months of 25 days each. They do not practice weeks. The Calendar is based out of the Emerald City on the north edge of the Tropic zone. * Month of New Earth - Spring Equinox * Month of New Green * Month of Lavender Sky * Month of Grass * Month of Long Days - Summer Solstice * Month of Plenty * Month of the Dry * Month of Landing Nee, the First Rains (Yes, it meant that much.) * Month of the Turning - Fall Equinox * Month of the Star * Month of Our First Step The Ane came to Coventry/Oz * Month of the Second Gift * Month of the Red Moon - Winter Solstice * Month of Song * Month of Sky Fire * Month of the Monsoon Locations on Oz The Beach Location of Place: W 170.5 - S 5.13 *'Size (area?) of Place:' A coral atoll on Oz. *'Purpose of place:' Fun, it is a beach and "beach" amusement area in the fashion of a 1950/60s Earth resort. *'Campaign role for place:' Someplace fun *'Nearest Landmark:' The middle of the ocean *'How Easy is the place to get to for PCs?' The Beach is easily reached by transporter. It is not easily reached otherwise. *'Advantages of the place:' An atoll that due to positioning produces a regular and dependable surfing surf. It isn't super huge, but is dependable. *'Disadvantages of the Place:' The island is on the main typhoon track for the Eastern Ocean of Oz. Two to six typhoons can be depended on a year. Everything has to be built with this in mind. *'Notable Residents of the place:' Barbara Ane -- A Gc3 bio she is part of the Entertainment. A flirty sexy easy on the eyes and somewhat "blond" beach bunny. The Beach Boyz -- Gc2 Biomechs, A band that plays on the Lagoon side several times a day. Earth flavored beach culture rock & roll. Randy -- Another Gc3. A surfer dude that is eye candy for the females. Plays the role to the hilt, never surfs. A touch of dumb jock. *'Sub Locations:' A street lined with Palmilogs (form follows function. Oz has a palm like tree.) Drive ins, surf shops, a record store, pool hall, soda shop, even a drive in theater and a cinema. Over all about a mile and a half of strip to cruise. A rental shop for 62 Fleetwoods, 57 Chevys, model T hot rods, and other cool cars will be at the end of that street. All convertibles of course. A beach culture Disney world. lagoon side one finds Small boats, a less wave intense beach, a "muscle beach" recreation area more suited to children and relaxing. there is diving and snorkeling in the lagoon to view the local corals and fish. Hailey's surf spot has become a first class day resort. During the evening luaus and less formal beach gatherings are found up and down both beaches. By about 3 am nothing is open but the drive in. *'History of the place:' Well Halley likes to surf. Gensilan did a survey of the best surfing spots and this particular island stood out. Since that a surf and beach amusement park has been developing on this otherwise lonely and not very useful location. Renaissance Rehabilitation Facility AKA: "The Box" *'Location of Place:' Renaissance Station *'Size (area?) of Place:' The Box is six decks thick, and has room for 1020 maximum security prisoners. It seldom has more than 300. It is located in the Starbase 600 part of the station along the top of the docking box. A seldom visited area. *'Purpose of place:' Prison *'Campaign role for place:' It's a prison, but an enlightened prison. *'Nearest Landmark:' The rest of Renaissance Station. Starfleet Security offices are outside of the Box. *'How Easy is the place to get to for PCs?' The Box is a maximum security facility. The area of the Box is built like a starship hull with rodinium plating and has extra SIF strength It is highly divined into secure subsections. Only those areas currently in use get the SIF set at maximum at all times. The whole area is shielded against transporters whether in use or not. It has three physical entries, all are highly guarded. Entry or exit is by authorized means only. *'Advantages of the place:' The Box is built into an area intended as a warehouse/workspace, highly modified. It has 204 cells per level and the area around the prison proper is open to vacuum. The Box is totally isolated from the station systems except for the three umbilical connections at the entries. If external power is totally lost the Box can exist on internal power at full security for 30 days. Main starship hull braces hold the Box suspended in the external space. Telepresence bios patrol the dead zone. The cells are build to hold a raging Gorn on PCP, prevent an Ane from teleporting, or to keep a Prizz from oozing out. A tenth of the cells have holorsuite controls within them and can be integrated with "The Village" if desired. Cells are build primarily to hold a single prisoner, but can hold up to five humanoids if desired or necessary. Each is a bedroom, and siting area/kitchenette. The walls are screens, even in the non holocells and any view you desire is available. The prisoner is not kept isolated. They can visit various places and talk to people via telepresence or holo emitters. Councilors and occupation are always available. Depending on the prisoner access to general communication may be limited, due to escape risk, being the head of a criminal organization, or buck nuts mad. No one, is ever fully isolated. *'Disadvantages of the Place:' If a "guest" you don't get to pick when you leave. If you are running it the Box location is known. The best security is defeatable if you really want to defeat it. This incident has not arisen yet, but it is likely only a matter of time. *'Notable Residents of the place:' Bek the Ferengi mass murderer. *'History of the place:' The Box was build to hold the few miscreants that Oz and Starfleet get. Ozian justice does not lend itself to long prison terms, so the Box is mainly used by Starfleet and maintained by them. Oz rents space when required. The Emerald City Largest city and most cosmopolitan place on the planet. Danger Island *'Location of Place:' In the north temperate zone of Oz 50 degrees north the -10 time zone. An island well separated from the mainland. *'Size (area?) of Place:' 2000 square miles of coniferous forest. *'Purpose of place:' To hold potentially hostile/unwelcome ships crews not connected with any crime until repatriation. It has been used for Prisoners of War. Danger Island is land the Aneilogs don't really want. Security is lax, even nonexistent. It mainly exists to see that no single power group takes over the shared facilities. Everyone gets access. Energy and projectile weapons are forbidden. Blades are not. Guards are timberwolf powered infantry. Resistance is futile. You could build a raft and escape, it would be the last mistake you ever made. There is no coast guard to rescue you and no civilization to raft to. Every group that has stayed there has put effort into improvements except the Cardassians. *'Nearest Landmark:' The middle of nowhere. *'How Easy is the place to get to for PCs?:' One can easily transport to the island. *'Advantages of the place:' It is survivable, if chilly at times. *'Disadvantages of the Place:' Thin soil makes for lousy farming. That's why the Aneilogs don't want it. The mainland, some 500 miles away is just as chilly and barren and doesn't have a replimat. *'Notable Residents of the place:' None, they come and go. *'History of the place:' Danger Island was set up to hold the crews of seized ships. The facilities are primitive, barracks and a replimat. If you ask nice you can even get a pass "to town". Danger Island first held Cardassian POWs after the failed Obsidian Order backed coup that precipitated The One Day War. Klingon "detainees" were held there until their houses picked them up after the House Qaul raid to capture Kathess II. Human Superiority colonists were held there and actually put through a real Colony School after their colony was decertified and their leaders arrested. The Human superiority part of the whole thing was undermined as well. Malovid Mercenaries from the Convivial Colonies were held here until ransomed. The Village *'Location of Place:' 20 degrees South, +2 UST, Oz. *'Size (area?) of Place:' Island of 150 square miles. It is dotted with farms and semi wild areas. There is one village. *'Purpose of place:' To study prisoners of possible intelligence value in a totally controlled environment. *'Nearest Landmark': The Village is 300 miles from the mainland. *'How Easy is the place to get to for PCs?' The Village is transporter shielded. Any ship attempting to land there will be intercepted by Starbase 600 It would be possible to land on the island, travel through the Village and never realize it was a prison. *'Advantages of the place:' The Village is remote and an utter bore to tourists. They don't come there. *'Disadvantages of the Place:' It is a fixed location and the security could be breached if someone really wanted to. The place is defended but subtly so. *'Notable Residents of the place:' No. 6: A former Orion noble who gave valuable information as to the workings of the pirate houses. He is a squeezed lemon, but too dangerous to transfer out. At this point he spends is days under the impression that the whole world is a dream. He is so right, and so wrong. Alynna Nechayev: Transferred to The Village from New Zealand at the request of the Ane Confederation to answer charges on Oz. She has been grated a great deal of freedom, but she can't leave. *'History of the place:' The Village was constructed by Starfleet Intelligence as a prison for people of high intelligence potential. Interrogation is not held so much as it is applied. Prisoners have their expectations overturned, and played with. Torture is never used, but by disrupting what the prisoners expect they get intelligence in meta normal ways. Some prisoners figure out the game. So far, no one has beat it. The Village looks like a typical Aneilog village. Soft organic curves, no building over two stories. keyhole doors and a touch of curvilinear Art Deco. The cells are actually houses. The cell houses are built to a standard the rest of the Village does not enjoy. The same security that is employed on The Box, and the results are scan buffered as well. Sensors see only a quaint Village. Operating facilities are completely underground. Prisoners are given the holographic life. They are seen throughout the village and even the surrounding farms. They are holograms. While the setting of the Village is what they see most often they are never made aware that the world is a projection of a real fake. The environment can be altered to anything that SI wants them to experience. The mobile holoprogectors than are the prisoners outside bodies can affect the environment, but are not allowed to hurt anyone. The minute they try violence they are encapsulated, and get to play it out all by themselves. Non prisoner residences are largely the families of SI personnel or those Aneilogs that wish to study the study. Farmers supply the Village as would be typical. The whole Village has full Federation technology. The Coventry System 10 planets in a typical rocky to gas giant distribution. 6 rocky, 4 gas giant. Oz is number 4. Winkle: Class D -- Hot, like you would expect. Flathead: Class D -- Big, not as hot. Dorthy and Toto: Double planet. Class N and Class D -- respectively. Toto is half the mass of Dorthy. They can be visited with environmental suits. Dorthy has no life and a sulfur dioxide reducing atmosphere. Dorthy is on the inner edge of the Goldilocks zone. Oz: Class M -- Oz has one moon. "Glenda". *Renaissance Station (Starbase 600) -- A twelve bay Builder Class Station. Munchkin: Class P -- Has life that is barely hanging on. Just on the outside of the Goldilocks zone. Giant: Class K -- 1.9 g rocky world. Dense atmosphere, warmer than you might expect due to greenhouse effect. Wizard: Class J -- Big colorful. Ozma: Class J -- Bigger, more colorful. Nome: Class N -- Neptune like Fairy: Class N -- A pale blue marble. Everything beyond that is a Kuiper belt object. The system has no asteroid belt. It does have asteroids here and there, but no solid belt of them. Category:Planets Category:Ane Space Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek